Meanings of Kisses
by Rainstar of LightningClan
Summary: A series of one-shots. Each focusing on a different kiss, and what it's meaning is. Multiple pairings. Some ratings are higher than others. I'll post that before each Chapter. -Slash- Pairings so far include: Evan/Matt, Cody/Randy
1. I Adore You EvanMatt

_**A/N: Ok, so I couldn't resist. I was looking up lyrics for the song "Somtimes When We Touch," and I found them on a site called "Romantic Lyrics." Well, this site also had a list of 7 types of kisses, and what they mean. When I saw that, my mind, being what it is, started to wonder 'Hmm..I bet I could make series of One-shots based on those..' So, here you are. If you want to find them, just go to Google and type in, "Romantic Lyrics" it's the first result. Then, on the site, click on 'Kiss Meanings.' There you'll find all 7. I may do the last one, or I may not, so this may either be 6 one-shots, or 7 one-shots. I dunno! xD Anyways, I hope you like this. The first one-shot is...Evan/Matt, because that's all I could think of for a pairing with the words. 'I adore you.'**_

**_p.s. I've found out that the title of the fanfic I was looking for is called "Dark Saviour," and that it's apparently been removed. So, yeah, that sucks. Thanks to those who helped me out with that. -huggles-_**

**_---------------------_**

_Rating: K+  
Pairing: Evan/Matt_

_Kiss on the Hand-I adore you_

Evan walked into the small restaurant, as the early morning sun streaked through the windows. His eyes quickly roved the tables, trying to find the people he was supposed to meet. Then, his eyes alighted on them. With a smile he walked over to the group seated around a table, all in various stages of consciousness. He sat down next to a dark-haired man.

"Hey babe," Matt said, and wrapped an arm around Evan's waist casually.

Shawn, who looked like he had inhaled a couple thousand Pixie Sticks, was talking animatedly with Jeff Hardy, who in turn looked like he'd eaten at least a hundred bags of Skittles.

Meanwhile, their lovers, Rey and Chris Jericho, respectively, were shaking their heads bemusedly at the pair of them.

"I'm just saying Jeff," Shawn insisted while gesturing at Rey, "Rey is much cuter than Chris!" Rey in turn, blushed profusely and lower his head, shaking it as he muttered in Spanish.

Jeff shook his head. "Nah, ya've got it wrong there Shawn, Chris is by far the cuter one. Just look at him!" he gestured wildly at Chris. Chris just shook his head and with a roll of his eyes turned towards Evan and Matt, who had remained silent and smiling bemusedly.

"So, how are you two doing this fine morning?" Chris asked, grinning.

"Well, my morning wasn't fine until Evan got here," Matt smirked, hugging his younger lover closer.

This made Evan the second person at the table to blush as he shook his head muttering something unintelligible.

"Well, Evan, what about you?" Chris asked, addressing the flustered young man.

"Good Chris, I'm good," he murmured.

Before Chris could continue his interrogation, a waitress came up to the table and asked them for their orders. Everyone placed their order with her and with a smile she nodded and told them their food would be right out before she disappeared towards the back.

By this time, Jeff and Shawn had settled their argument; each deciding to disagree on whose boyfriend was cuter. Jeff piped up, "Hey Evan! I didn't notice you were here!" he exclaimed happily.

"That would be because you arguing with Blondie over there," Matt grinned.

"Hey!" Shawn said, "I do believe Jeff's a blonde too! At least it is when his hair's not died fifteen different colors."

Matt rolled his eyes.

Jeff just stuck his tongue out at Shawn, who returned the gesture.

"Anyway!" Rey finally said, to break the silliness. "How are things between you two? Evan?" he added, before Matt could answer for his boyfriend again.

"Um, they're good," he answered, still trying to overcome his shyness.

"Just good?" Shawn asked with a grin.

"Ok..better than good? Great?" he offered, a redish tinge starting to come to his cheeks.

"C'mon guys, leave him be, Evan's shy," Matt said, again giving a quick squeeze to Evan's torso.

The other men heeded what he said and picked up idle prattle that quickly became noise in the background to Evan. He had been thinking about his relationship with Matt. Whenever he saw the other man his heart gave an odd lurch, but lately it had become more intense, it had become a point where when he saw Matt his whole body became aware of him, like every nerve ending was specifically tuned into the dark-haired Hardy brother. He was beginning to wonder what was with the sudden change-

"Hellloooo! Earth to Evan!" Jeff waved his hand in front of Evan's face. "Dude, you zoned out on us there."

"S-sorry," Evan murmured, and he lowed his plate to eat as he realized that the food had arrived. He picked at the eggs as he became lost in his thoughts again.

Matt, however, noticed. "Hey," he nudged Evan, "are you all right?" he asked softly, so the others who were talking couldn't hear.

"Oh yeah," he assured Matt. "I'm just kinda out of it. Weird right?" he grinned. Then, he became more admit in his eating and actually paid attention to what he was doing, and taking part in the various conversations that ensued.

After a half hour or so, and everyone was done eating. The bill was split and paid and everyone was preparing to take their separate ways.

"Ok, so we'll see you guys later," Matt said to the other four as he and Evan got up and left them. Matt walked out with his arm around Evan.

The younger man had gone quiet again. Once they reached Matt's car, Evan finally spoke up. "I drove myself here, remember?" he murmured.

"Yeah, I remember, I figured we could come back for it later," Matt said sort of distractedly, since he was scanning Evan's face, trying to find out what was wrong.

"Hmm," Evan said, still deep in his musing.

"Hey," Matt said softly, taking Evan's hand in his. "I want you to know. I would do anything for you. Ok?"

Evan looked up, a smile on his face, "Really?"

"Of course." Matt kissed Evan's hand. "I adore you."

Evan smiled and pulled Matt into a hug. "I adore you too," he purred.

* * *

_Review?_


	2. Just Friends RandyCody

_**A/N: Hah! I bet you thought I'd forgotten about this story as well! xD Well...you were probably right. WAIT! Dun kill me yet. I didn't forget, I just couldn't decide on a pairing for this kiss (starts humming Faith Hill song. sorry. lol). At first, it was Taker/Jeff, but, I just couldn't make that work, no matter how hard I tried. =/**_

_**To my Reviewers(what would I do without you?):** **LCHime:** I hope you will! =D_ _**AnonymousPunk:** Thanks, I'm glad you think so. I hope that you enjoy them. =3 **BellaHickenbottom:** Thank you! I don't write smut very well, so the first couple had to be sweet. And, there's nothing wrong with having a perverted mind. xD **BreyerRose:** I'm glad you think so, and I hope I don't dissappoint with any of my future pairing choices._

**_So, guess what? Guess who you can thank for this chapter? Of all people....my mother! =0 I know! Hey, I didn't even know my mom was ok with slash/yaoi/gay rights/etc. but, we were at breakfast at this place called Cracker Barrel, and I was staring at my journal(yes, I carry it with me everywhere xD) and just tapping my pen against it. Finally, my mom just goes, "WHAT?!" I looked up, not realizing I had been irritating her. So, without thinking, I just say, "I'm trying to think of a wrestling pairing for the prompt, 'I just want to be friends.'" She nods and goes, "Slash, right?" I kinda stare at her and just nod slowly. "For, I just want to be friends?" she asked. I nodded slowly again. "Ok..um..oh! Cody and Randy." I just stare at her and slowly smile. Then I write down the pairing and I finally actually wrote this story/chapter/one-shot today. So...cookies for my mom, who supports gay rights! (which I found out a few nights later). Superness right?! Now, enough with my ramblings and my SUPER long Auther's Note, onto what you actually came here for, the story..._**

_------------------------------_

_Rating: K+  
Pairing:Unrequited!Cody/Randy_

_Kiss on the Cheek-I Just Want to Be Friends_

Cody Runnels, better known as Cody Rhodes, felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. After Randy came backstage…he was going to approach his mentor, and let him know how he felt; the feelings he ha d that were significantly more than just platonic. He was sweating like crazy, and not because he had just been pacing for the past thirty minutes.

He jumped, so much so that his feet left the ground, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man, relax! Geez, what are you so jumpy for?" DiBiase asked, shotting a concerned look straight at his tag team partner's face.

"N-nothing," Cody muttered, turning to resume his pacing. Again, a hand alighted on his shoulder, stopping him once more.

"Hey," Ted said, making Cody look him in the eye. "Don't worry. Whatever it is, it'll be all right." He smiled warmly, and wouldn't release or let Cody look away until the other man returned the smile.

"Ok. Thanks man. Seriously," Cody replied just as warmly, or at least he hoped it came across that way.

Ted smiled and nodded before turning to walk off.

Cody sank down onto a bench, hiding his face in his palms as he released a sigh. He hoped that Ted was right. As this thought occurred, he felt a hand on his shoulder for the third time that evening. "What now Ted?" Cody asked, as he left his head residing in his hands.

A soft chuckle met his ears and a different voice, a slightly deeper voice, accompanied it. "Well, I'm not DiBiase, but I can go get him instead, if you'd like."

Cody's head snapped up instantly and he found himself staring into the stunning blue eyes of one Randall Keith Orton. Cody's mouth opened and closed a few times, resembling a fish gasping for air. His heart had taken up the pounding rhythm again. Here was his chance! There was nobody around them, and Randy-Oh gosh Randy!-was standing here, right in front of him! 'Say something, you idiot!' he mentally scolded himself. "H-hi Randy!" he stuttered in a rush.

Randy grinned at him. "Come again?" he asked teasingly, now removing his hand from Cody's shoulder , and letting his arms cross over his chest.

Cody's face took on a light pink-ish blush, but he still managed to grin back at Randy. "I-I was looking for you," Cody said, attempting to keep his voice level.

"Well, I can tell you I wasn't in you palms," he smirked, referring to the way he'd found Cody sitting, "But I'm here now. So, why were trying to find me?"

Cody gulped. It was now or never. "Well, it's kind of hard to ex-explain, but…I'll just say it!" Cody took a deep breath and plucked up all his courage. "I've developed some strong feelings for you, Randy, and…and…I just…" his voice started to waver slightly, "I just…ya know, thought I should tell you…so you would know." Cody's eyes dropped from Randy's face as his courage piddled away.

Randy cleared his throat, "Well, Cody, that's flattering, really," Cody's head came up again, barely daring to hope. "But, well, I'm kinda with somebody else…" Randy said, his voice showing how uncomfortable he was, just as much as the way he rubbed the backc of his neck.

Cody's heart plummeted at the words. Of course hew as with somebody else, he was amazingly handsome, sweet, funny, why wouldn't he already have someone? "Oh," Cody said lamely, and offered the weak ghost of a smile. "Well, that's good then! I-I mean, for /you/," he quickly added, upon seeing the odd look Randy had fixed him with.

Randy sighed. "Look, I mean, if I wasn't with this other gu-person, then it would be a totally different story," he smiled.

Cody felt the pink-ish tinge cover him again and his smile increased the smallest bit. "Sure," he said, and he began to fidget, wanting desperately to get away from here. Suddenly, though, he felt a hand on one side of his face, just as a pair of lips brushed his opposite cheek.

Randy pulled back, smiling warmly. "Let's just be friends. Ok?"

Cody only nodded, to shell-shocked to do much of anything else. Randy nodded in response as well, and then turned and walked down the hallway.

'Just friends,' Cody's mind told him, but he couldn't help the smile tha came across his face.

'_Just friends…'_


End file.
